


Dinner party people

by bennysparks



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dinner party shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, choreographed wine pouring, soft vignetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennysparks/pseuds/bennysparks
Summary: Ben and Callum throw a party.





	Dinner party people

When Ben reaches the top of the stairs he finds his boyfriend flapping around the kitchen. "Got the wine," Ben says, hoisting the Minute Mart bags. "Mick and Linda literally run a pub, dunno why they can't just bring booze."

All he gets back is Callum making a face while saying, "But they're guests!"

Ben sets the shopping down on the counter and dodges Callum's arms as he moves around the kitchen. "Okay," Ben says. He extracts a bottle of Chardonnay from the bag. "Corkscrew," he says, holding out his hand. The corkscrew appears half a second later. "Thank you." He uncorks the bottle. He doesn't know if the wine will be any good; wine isn't really his thing, but Callum seems to be enjoying cooking again lately, and wine pairings are apparently part of that. He picked this one based on the label, in the end. "Take a breath and have a drink, for me?"

Callum pauses and Ben hands him the bottle before sliding around him to extract mismatched wine glasses from the cabinet next to the fridge.

Callum pours wine into each glass, one in either hand, before setting the bottle down on the counter. "Okay," Callum says.

"You're freaking out a little."

"We never have any luck with dinner parties."

"Well, you know that if anything goes wrong, it's probably my fault. Or Whitney's. I can't believe you invited her."

"I can't believe she said she'd come!"

"Breathe, loverboy."

Callum takes a sip. He leans his head back and breathes more slowly, shoulders slumping. "I missed my sous-chef."

"Well, he's here now and ready to chop mushrooms or whatever."

Ian is one of the first to arrive. He hovers in the kitchen while Ben stirs the gravy and tries not to be too amused when he hears Callum answer the door and welcome Jay and Lola. Ian examines the potatoes. "I don't think I would have used this much thyme."

"Okay, Ian."

"Maybe I should suggest—"

"No thank you, Ian."

"But you know, Callum and I talk about food all the time, Ben—"

"I think he'll be alright, Ian."

Ben ends up in the corner of the living room with Lola and Jay. "You're in trouble with Lexi," Lola says, but she's smiling. "She expects you to throw one of these especially for her now."

"Oh fine," Ben says, rolling his eyes.

Jay takes a sip of his wine, making a face. "I can honestly say that I never pictured either one of you throwing dinner parties. Halfway was never what I'd call _ social _ and _ you, _ well."

"They're usually his idea," Ben says. "I think he just likes having an excuse to hunker down and focus on something."

"You've also been trying to sweet-talk me into fewer schemes lately."

"Yes, yes." Ben looks away. It isn't like he can completely shut off that part of his brain, the part that always has him listening in and running the numbers in his head any time he hears about an opportunity, but Callum practically expects a business plan with clear evidence that everything is above board before he will even consider even one of Ben's ideas. And they spent so long working to get here. "I am aware that I am a melt now."

"Wouldn't have you any other way, bruv."

"Good grub, Halfway," Mick is saying, in between bites of chicken. 

"Ah, thanks Mick." Callum is sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, next to Ben.

"You two need a proper dinner table soon," Lola says. "You know Lexi's going to want _ all _ the trimmings, after all."

"Sure, Lo," Ben says. "You gonna help me drag a table up those stairs?"

"You could always move into the back room downstairs," Jay says.

"Ha-ha," Ben deadpans. "You know, I was on the phone with Pam the other day, making fun of you—"

"Oi, thanks."

"And she very kindly reminded me I almost ended up in your shoes, running things."

"Really?" Callum presses their knees together.

Ben presses back. This is a new thing that he and Pam are trying, talking about the good times, making jokes. He doesn't want it to feel like mentioning Paul is a minefield, not when he's been living in this flat, not when he's trying to enjoy his life now. "When Les and Pam were first gonna move, Paul and I talked about taking on the business." He is cautious as he says it, but it's more about Jay—about what was going on with Jay back then—but his brother just rolls his eyes and takes a bite.

"Right," Jay says. "Because you would be _ so _ good with them grieving little old ladies."

At one point, Ben is on the couch and looks over. He and Whitney have ended up next to each other.

"Oh," they say at almost the same moment, and Ben is pretty sure they both silently confirm where Callum is—across the room, joking around with Jay and Mick, who have switched to drinking beers—before eventually he says, "I'm glad you could come," which definitely surprises both of them.

"Thank you," Whitney says. "I almost didn't, but Callum…"

"Callum has that effect on people. Well, on the two of us, anyway." Ben smirks. If Callum heard any of this, he'd be _ mortified. _

Whitney covers her mouth when she actually laughs. "I forgot you could be funny," she says. "Or, like—" She flicks her wrist. "You know. I did like having you around, even if we weren't ever close."

"Well, I have been told I have a lot of personality."

"I've never seen him look so relaxed."

Ben smiles, tight-lipped. He gnaws at his thumbnail. "I hope so," he says. 

"You know, five months ago you'd practically be pissing a circle around him to mark your territory."

"Six months ago you'd be throwing a knife at my head."

Whitney snorts and buries her face in her hands. "Oh my god, how terrified do you think he is about us talking?"

"Oh, if he ain't losing his shit with Jay over there I'm honestly going to be a little disappointed."

Ben is stacking dishes next to the sink, trying not to eavesdrop while Callum hovers at the bottom of the stairs with the door open, quietly saying goodnight to Whitney. They have been getting along lately, and Callum still carries around enough guilt that he wants to do right by her, even if he embarrasses himself in the process. Lately it's been pestering her about her love life, and Ben is choosing to believe that's what he's doing down there right now and none of the weird things that Ben's paranoid brain wants to add to the scene.

"Callum," Whitney says, exasperated. Ben snorts quietly as he rounds the counter and starts pick up glasses and empty cans. "Why don't you worry about _ your _ boyfriend, and I'll handle my own situation, okay?"

"I'm just saying—"

"You're very sweet, but I do not trust your taste in men." There's no heat in Whitney's voice; it's an old joke by this point, even if not always a comfortable one. "Goodnight, Callum."

"Okay," Callum says. "Goodnight." The door closes and then Callum turns the lock before climbing the stairs again. "Maybe we _ should _ get a dinner table," he says when he finds Ben in the kitchen, hands on his hips and trying to magically make the dishes wash themselves.

"This would be a lot easier if we could do a cleaning montage."

Callum settles in behind him, resting his chin on the back of Ben's head and wrapping his arms around his torso. "You and Whit looked like you were getting along."

"No one can resist me forever."

"I _ am _ aware of that, strangely enough."

"You'll notice we all survived in one piece? No stabbings or people jumping out the window. Nobody revealed any secret affairs or—"

"Will wonders never cease," Callum says. He unwinds himself from Ben and stretches his arms above his head, arching his back. "Are you going to be able to sleep if we put off cleaning till the morning?" Because there are nights when Ben is the one with too many gears grinding away in his head, when things like dirty dishes are easier to fixate on. "Because I'm knackered."

"No," Ben says. "You're alright. Let's crawl into bed and worry about it tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Callum leans down to kiss the back of Ben's neck and starts to pull him toward the bathroom. "What were you and Whitney gossiping about, anyway?"

"Yeah, no, I'm not making this easy on you."


End file.
